


Kill Everyone

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, Killing duo, Murder, Murderers, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead. </p><p>"...I like you more and more the lesser you breathe..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Everyone

"Felix, no."

A whine erupted from the other mercenary. Knife was still under the chin of a random hostage who was annoyingly shaking in fear. 

"Don't whine. You are not going to slowly torture him. Just put a bullet in his head so we can go." Locus said, tone showing he wasn't going to going to change his mind.

Huffing, Felix whispered under his breath. Something along the lines of 'fuck you' and 'i fucking do what I want'. Taking out his glock, a weapon he rarely used, he placed it against the forehead of the trembling man. 

"Too bad I couldn't hear you scream, sweet heart."   
He winked at the other, pulling the trigger, the gunshot loud in the warehouse. 

Locus looked bored, like he wanted to leave. He was sick of wasting time here, mostly because other work needed to be completed. Counting money, cleaning guns, restocking ammo. He didn't have time for Felix's games.

"You never let me have any fun, Locus. I wanna have fun with 'em before we blow their brains out."

God, he was like a child. Never shut his mouth, pouted when he didn't get his way. Such immature actions for such a heartless manipulative bastard like Felix.

"Soon. Now, shut up. I don't want to hear you whine."

-

Days later, they were involved in another mission. The objective was to eliminate some big political bastard, and Felix was practically begging to be able to torture him.

Locus gave in, sick of hearing Felix's irritating voice. He beamed with excitement and happiness when allowed to hear someone scream in pain.

When they were far enough into the mission for Felix to go after the bastard, he went full force. Ran towards the office, footsteps muffled by carpet. He threw the door open, getting a surprised man in front him.

Of course the man defaulted to fighting, trying to grab a gun from his desk drawer.  
Felix sent a knife into his arm, one that would not kill but hurt like hell.

Walking slowly to the terrified man, he smiled wide. He hasn't tortured someone in forever. What a delight this would be, right?

Taking out another knife, this one meant for hand to hand combat. He let the tip drag over the man's arm, getting a cut deep enough to draw blood. The red droplets bloomed, and Felix relished in the beauty of it.

The first stab was the absolute best. Jammed the knife into the man's hand, hearing him scream, heart pounding. 

It wasn't the screaming that made it so enjoyable at times. This man screamed like he had smoked twenty packs of cigarettes a day.

No, sometimes it was the rush. The need that reflected his soul when someone looked into his eyes. The feeling that he could to anything. It was high that took days to be rid of, giddy with getting away. He especially liked walking by police officers, and they not know what horrid act he committed. 

Looking into the other's eyes, he yanked the blade out of his hand, before stabbing into the other hand.

His eyes filled with pain and confusion. His voice tore from his throat, and Felix was becoming bored.

So, he took out the last knife, and in one fluid motion, he sliced the man's neck open.

Blood flowed down, and Felix's shirt was soaked. A grin was wide on his face as he looked at the corpse.

"Finished, Locus! Bag 'em up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super sweet!


End file.
